Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1
by Transformers 0
Summary: Re-live the first-ever live-action TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES movie! The one that came out in 1990! Basing it's story on the original Mirage comics and the 1987 TV series, the movie brings to life our 4 favorite turtles! Re-live all the nostalgia right here! (PS: More chapters coming later!)
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of my "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" story! It is based on the 1990 live-action movie.**

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**Chapter 1 – New York**

New York, the "City that Never Sleeps". It is also known as the "City with the Highest Crime Rate". As told by a young news reporter: April O'Neil.

"_Much more than just a series of small, isolated incidents... it's now apparent that an organized criminal element is at work. And at the moment, business is good. So good, in fact, that there appear to be no eyewitnesses to _any _of these crimes."_

Starting to get the picture here now? It is not just any old picture; it is quite a big one at that. Sure, to you it may seem small, and there are lots of bigger dangers out there. It can get frightening. But there is so much out there in the Universe that we don't understand. The things that may seem small and insignificant may turn out to be enormous, and may as well change the future, as we know it...

"_With complaints ranging from purse-snatching, to breaking and entering, the police have been swamped with the angry voices of more and more citizens who have fallen prey to the recent surge of crime that has continued to plague the city. Instead of getting better, things have actually gotten worse. _

_Even more alarming is the baffling, and often bizarre nature of these crimes. Merchandise of every size and description has been disappearing from store shelves and storage areas at an alarming rate._

_Even the victims themselves rarely catch a glimpse of the thieves. Many don't even know they've been victimised until it's too late. In fact, police have yet to come up with a single eyewitness. Only a few vague reports of young boys or teenagers at the scenes have been filed. But whoever is behind these crimes, one thing is certain: These are much more than just a series of random, isolated incidents."_

Get the messages here? Get it now? You got it, right?

"_Crimes without criminals? An invisible gang at work? Who are we going to call? Unfortunately, the police are the only ones available to combat what some are already dubbing "The Silent Crime Wave". But perhaps the most disturbing silence is that coming from City Hall. April O'Neil, Channel 3, Eyewitness News."_

If you still haven't got the idea, you'll learn more later...

* * *

**Hooray! That's the 1****st**** Chapter done! Please read and review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

**Finally, here is my Second Chapter! I've put some dialogue from the comics in this chapter, and rearranged it to fit with the movie! Enjoy ya reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

_My name is Raphael. We made a wrong turn – somewhere…_

_Now we're caught! Caught in something that I bet could change our lives forever. We could have just run away, off home to our warm, snug sewers, where our dad is waiting for us. But we couldn't ignore her screams… those street thugs have got her cornered and held, in a dark, dead-end alleyway at night._

_Sounds like a horror story, doesn't it?_

_Anyway, the only way the thugs will release the person is if she's DEAD!_

* * *

**Minutes Earlier…**

"Gee, you should stop working so hard and late on this story, don't you think April?"

"What?" the young reporter joked, "And give up all this glamour!"

The two humans shared a laugh.

"Good Night!" April called as she left the "Channel 3 News" building. She was a young Caucasian, in her early thirties, with curled-up orange hair. She had a nice body shape too, though she wasn't focused much on her appearance. She wasn't in a particular relationship with any men yet, not since her father died. Anyway, she was focused not on her appearance, but on something more bigger than anyone could possibly ever imagine. It was what the citizens of New York had called "The Silent Crime Wave".

_Someone has got to put a stop to this madness_, April thought to herself._ This chaos is tearing the city apart! Though I doubt Chief Sterns is gonna bother about this._

One thing that ticked her off these days was that Chief Sterns, the Head of the NYPD, was not giving a damn about the crime rates. He only cared of his reputation as the boss. He spoke of big promises and plans, but only gave out feeble actions and excuses.

As April neared her van, a white-cream 1975 Volkswagen Type 2, she saw that some teen thugs had picked the lock on her van and had broken in. She tried to sneak off, but one of them spotted her.

"Bad timing," he said slyly, before motioning to the others.

"You're telling me," April said, keeping her cool, before primal instinct took over and she ran like hell. But she didn't get very far. Her handbag bogged her down and high heels aren't exactly for running.

"Get her purse!" the lead thug shouted, "Get her purse!"

"What are you doing?! Get away from me! Help!" screamed April, hoping someone would hear her. The thugs forced their arms around her neck and started strangling her…

* * *

**Present Time…**

**P.O.V - Raphael**

_We hear her screaming again. We approach from the shadows, running silently. Our footsteps don't make a noise, and we glide silently across from rooftop to rooftop. We jump down, but we still remain concealed in the darkness._

_I hold my sais in a relaxed ready position. To my left Michelangelo and Donatello, my younger brothers, follow me suit with nunchucks and bo staff. Leonardo, my eldest brother, guards my right side, holding his two katanas. Now for me, my body is quivering, full of tense energy. It is only a few seconds before I unleash myself into slashing, savage action! I throw one of my sais… the battle is on!_

_My sai hits my intended target perfectly. The alley light has gone out. Now we can attack freely, as well as with an advantage in our favour._

_One of the thugs spots us._

"_Who are you freaks?!"_

_A freak! From the guy who's trying to murder an innocent!_

"_We are the: __**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!**__" I bellow out._

_We leap up in the air and strike… I stab one as I land, and Michelangelo takes out two more with his nunchucks. I risk a glance at the human; she hasn't seen us, she has been knocked unconscious._

_These punks make my blood boil!_

_I don't understand Leonardo and Donatello; they go easy, they treat this fight as a game! Why?! Someone was almost killed here!_

_Although to be fair, Leonardo's showing more rough edges than Donatello._

_Leonardo slices two thugs in front. And somehow, he knows that three more approach him from behind. He swings a katana backward, and one falls to the ground, dead. Donatello knocks out the other two with his staff. Now all that remains of the group is their leader and his assistant. We've got them cornered against the wall._

"_Who are these guys?" the assistant asks, quivering all the while._

"_I don't know! They're some kind of freaks!" replies the leader, "But even freaks can bleed – so cut 'em!"_

_And with that, he pulls out two knives and hands one to his lil' buddy. That's my cue._

"_Yes we can bleed!" I scream in complete rage. I've been trained to hit two birds with one sai. And I do. Blood spills out and paints the concrete red._

"_And so can you!" I finish off. My bellows echo off into the night._

"_Whoa! Dude!" Michelangelo gasps. Aside from my outburst, the sirens of the police cars blare in the distance. We see a sewer cover and open it._

_Our first battle is over. We have ended it in victory. Father will be pleased. And when the police _finally do _arrive they will find only what is left of these street thugs. We do not like to run from those who would be our allies, but they would not understand us. That is something Father would always tell us when we were little, and something that he would remind us of now and again, every once in a while. But one day, I hope we can go up and be accepted, as friends, and as family. I long for that, something which my brothers and daddy chide me for, but I still hope that day will come._

_I look back, I see the carnage, I see the one we have rescued, and I see the oncoming lights, growing ever brighter. The sewers beckon to us; we are never far from a means of escape, for we are trained in the ways of Ninjutsu._

_We strike hard and fade away... into the night._

_But I sense that I forgot something... something crucial... something vital..._

_The sai that I threw to shatter the alley light._

* * *

**On the Surface...**

The police have arrived and are surveying what's left of the battle. They spot a young lady; the news reporter, April O'Neil.

April starts to wake up.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You've got a few bruises there. We'll get a med-kit from the car."

"Thank you."

April suddenly spots something. A weapon. But not any weapon she's seen before. The late thugs were threatening her with knives, but this weapon looked as if it had three knives connected with a handle, the middle one jutting out, long and sharp. Knowing that this artifact could help her support her claims in her reporting, she stashed it away in her purse. Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched from the shadows.

Raphael.

"Oh man," groaned the teenaged turtle, sighing inwardly at his sheer recklessness. April was now being escorted to her van.

"Take it easy, Miss," said the officer in a sympathetic tone.

"Thank you. Good night."

The van rolled out onto the main street.

"Damn," growled Raph, pulling the cover over the manhole.

* * *

**Well, how do you like my second chapter, guys? If you wish to tell me, please review! Reviews would be gladly appreciated!**


End file.
